


城市詠嘆調

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Hong Kong, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q任由自己露出微笑，另一台沒有載客的計程車朝他們迎面而來，他招手攔車。<br/>「青山公路。」他這麼告訴司機，對Bond說：「上車。」<br/>這裡是香港，他們來這裡是為了暗殺一個人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	城市詠嘆調

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this city, oh how it sings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603959) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



這裡是香港。

隨著地鐵線向四面八方延伸出去到各個地點；隨著狹窄的交通要道被鮮紅如血般的計程車給堵得水洩不通，同時路上的行人低著頭，在比瀑布旁的水霧還要大上一點的細雨中行走。竹子和帆布搭建成十幾、二十幾層樓高以上的鷹架，看起來就好像罩了件不合身的長袍，被風吹得鼓了起來。這城市嗡嗡作響，宛如活著一般，也許只是地鐵奔馳在地底下所發出的隆隆聲，但是當Q閉上眼睛的那一剎那，他幾乎可以感覺到一股生命力在他腳底下脈動。

「你這個樣子會遇到扒手的。」他身旁傳來一道聲音，Q睜開眼睛看見一片灰濛濛的天空和潮濕的天際線。

「那我就會折斷那人的手指。」Q沒有看向發話者，自顧自沉思道。一位計程車司機減緩車速停下來，向他們兩位做出探詢的手勢，但Q帶著歉意朝他揮手示意繼續開車，畢竟，這裡可是計程車招呼站。

Bond的手裡拿著一張紙，Q看得出來墨跡已經因為吹進候車亭的雨水而暈開， _你該死的遲到了_ 模糊成一團讓人看不懂的文字，並且染黑了Bond的手指。

「你真該多用點想像力來隱藏這些東西。」

「或許我只是想讓你不用摸遍我全身就能找到。」

「真可惜。」

Q任由自己露出微笑，另一台沒有載客的計程車朝他們迎面而來，他招手攔車。

「青山公路。」他這麼告訴司機，對Bond說：「上車。」

[這裡是香港](https://www.instagram.com/p/TXWCWUGZG1/)，他們來這是為了暗殺一個人。

~00Q00Q00Q~

「對一個害怕坐飛機的人來說，擁有一間海外公寓是件很有趣的事。」

Q無視於Bond幫忙拉開窗簾，自顧自地眺望著遠處，香港附近的離島看起來就像是座落在海面上的灰色陰影。

「和Moneypenny讓你所相信的恰恰相反，害怕飛行不一定會轉變成失能恐懼症。」指尖劃過窗台，讓Q明白這多多少少證實了自己前一天曾支付離譜的金額請清潔公司過來打掃，自從他上次駐足在這裡已經過了一段時間。

「澳門那次？」

「我很忙。」Q轉頭用挑剔的目光，打量已經慵懶地躺在三人座沙發裡的Bond。當天晚上，Q會思考著這到底有多不公平，因為Bond在這裡看起來比Q更悠然自適、像是待在自己家中；但現在，他所能看到的是Bond身上的西裝，以某種方式在倫敦飛往香港的旅途中倖免於難，呈現出乾淨俐落的線條。「此外，當時在皇家阿爾伯特音樂廳有一場我不能錯過的大提琴演奏會，在給自己下藥撐過12個小時的飛行和聽現場音樂會之間，我絕對會選擇後者。」又因為Bond把腳擱在茶几上，Q多補了一句：「我敢肯定我沒有錯過任何過於驚人的事情；Moneypenny將 _那些_ 描述得非常清楚。」

Bond只是饒有興趣地哼了一聲，讓自己更舒服地陷在奶油色的沙發墊中，這麼做讓他將雨水弄濕椅套，但此時此刻Q已經累到無法去在乎這件事了。

「我以為我們稍早已經達成共識，在訊息傳遞這點，Moneypenny不是最值得信賴的對象。」

「如果是這樣，你有整整三天的時間來證明她錯了。」Q動身離開自己倚靠的窗戶，朝浴室走去。「現在請容許我告退，007，我要努力去忘掉用了僅僅6毫克安眠藥才脫離的地獄航程了。」

~00Q00Q00Q~

Q聽見浴室門打開的聲音時，水差不多熱了，等到Bond緊貼著Q的背並將雙手放在髖骨上，Q的肌膚因為蒸氣和熱度變成粉色。對Bond來說，一扇未上鎖的門意味著請進，而上鎖的則代表加倍努力。Q喜歡從兩人之間的你來我往、那些鎖上陽台門的夜晚，以及藏在自家櫥櫃好幾袋從來不喝的咖啡，來思考自己已經習慣了Bond這麼做；但隨後Bond 順著水流向下輕咬Q的頸側時，Q就再也不想去思考任何事情了。

~00Q00Q00Q~

「 _昂坪纜車站_ 。」Q從他佔據床的那一邊唸出聲，筆記型電腦穩穩地擺在面前的枕頭上，他整個人是趴著的，Bond應該待在別間臥房，而不是在他身旁閱讀資料，一隻手還自在地上下撫摸Q的後腰，Bond應該會搞出很多事，但現在卻什麼也沒發生。「星期三那天你有三個小時的空檔。」

Bond翻過一頁資料，他只是用手指緩緩敲了敲Q的睡衣，就讓Q知道Bond確實有在聽自己說話。

「話雖如此，如果你在那裡沒有摧毀掉任何太重要的東西，我會對此感激不盡。我真的挺喜歡那個地方。」

「我不能保證。」Bond不置可否地回答道。「常–」他輕彈了一下手中閱讀資料的某一個段落，Q轉頭看見上面寫著 _三合會的人脈_ 以及 _默默無名的繼任者_ ，「–或許不如你期望地那麼容易解決他，不過既然你如此和善的開口要求，我會儘量不把血跡沾染到賣紀念品的攤子上，或是任何魯莽的行為。」Bond的手已經停在Q背部下方的凹陷處，所傳來一股濃厚的暖意令Q告訴自己 _不要_ 弓起身子向上靠過去。

經過一場無聲的抵抗，Q選擇調出常的個人行事曆，並且將Bond的注意力拉回到星期三的時段，印在他們眼前的是早上10點到下午1點以較深的顏色標著”昂坪”字眼的預定行程。「他2點會在終點站下車，」Q喃喃自語，常的司機的電子行程以另一個視窗並排在行事曆旁。「考量等待時間和實際車程的因素，我們可以假設交易會在10點35分至12點25分之間，這樣就有足夠的時間讓你不會搞砸這次工作。」

「但我們還是對於交易會在哪裡進行一無所知。」

「很棘手的因素，但這無法避免。」Q闔上電腦的同時Bond嘆了一口氣，那嘆氣的方式跟Q看見自己親手製作的東西回到他身邊，卻變成比記憶中交付出去的更加四分五裂時並無不同。「畢竟，我們還有明天可以處理這件事。」

~00Q00Q00Q~

對於進行一場偽裝觀光來說，今天天氣真是糟糕透了。

「你認為見不得人的勾當是在一條後巷或是四季飯店的一間房間中進行。」當他們搭乘的纜車開始在風中微幅晃動時，Bond陰鬱地沉思道。他怒瞪著想跟他們坐同一班纜車而喧鬧不已的人們，直到他們退了回去，Q一直朝困惑的工作人員低聲道歉，現在只有他們兩人待在可以容納十個人的空間中。

「隨便你怎麼說，但那是完美的掩護。」空氣穿過座椅後方一長片的透氣孔大聲地呼嘯，Q說話的同時凝視著車廂底部的玻璃。現在是一段長距離的下降過程，腳下的大海看起來波濤起伏。「機場距離這裡15分鐘的車程，這讓一切變得好辦多了。尚搭乘下午2點10分飛往美國的班機。」他本來不打算來的；Bond足以勝任地點的勘查任務，但是Q告訴自己就算Bond再怎麼努力嘗試，他看起來還是不像個倒楣的觀光客。

到達山頂後，風加速地吹著，雨水以一種難以抵擋的角度降了下來，Q每隔幾分鐘就必須擦拭他的眼鏡。Bond看起來或許不為所動，至少他帶著計算的目光靜靜處在溼透的環境當中，Q看著Bond記下所有可能的出口，然後有一些是在比較遠的地方。

「跟蹤他不是件難事。」一旦他們擠進一間狹小的餐館後，Bond終於承認。「如果是開放式空間的話，那還真是個惡夢。不過我姑且假設那些你都考慮到了。」走進來尋求溫暖及避雨的真正觀光客們說著一連串響亮的普通話，在他們的頭頂上方迴盪。女服務生放下一碗冒著蒸氣的黑芝麻甜湯在Q的手肘旁邊，接著又跑去送其他餐點。

「沒錯。」Q簡單地說。「這裡的安全措施充其量算是很草率的，因為山上幾乎沒有什麼值得偷的東西，但至少-」他用湯匙舀起黑色濃稠的湯，喝下的第一口幾乎快燙傷他的舌頭，「-拜託讓我知道你會在哪裡把屍體處理掉，我會盡我所能閃開那個區域。」

「還真是中聽的建議。」

「我盡力了。」

在隨便拍攝幾張照片做做樣子的過程中，Q自己也完成了一些調查，透過鏡頭上的雨滴，他朝上看見隱藏得很拙劣的監控攝影機。它們根本不足以提供充分的涵蓋視野，不過Q會用自己的方法來解決。

~00Q00Q00Q~

「賭五鎊他們會在這裡交易。」

「賭十鎊是在天壇大佛。」

他們正站在一棵假的菩提樹前，Q為了避免再次被雨淋濕而站在保護大部分祈願木牌，維持乾燥的「[菩提許願亭](https://www.instagram.com/p/TirBMKGZPl/)」屋簷下。他讀到其中一片上頭寫著： _我希望路易斯可以完全康復並再次走路_ 。Bond終於注意到Q手上緊抓著一片木牌。

「我不知道你還贊同這種祈求整套願望和夢想的方式。」Bond評論的同時Q翻看其餘的木牌，在那些寫著特別令人難過的內容會稍微停下來閱讀。

「我沒有，」Q耐心地回答。「這是跟你那把貴得要命的傘一起附贈的。」Q自己則是因為需要隨時空出兩隻手，所以選了一件雨衣。即使Bond好心提醒他現在穿得這身裝扮，讓他看起來就像一隻濕透而且沮喪的企鵝，Q真的沒有辦法；不管Q努力把頭低得很裡面，雨水還是不斷流進兜帽中。「我不認為你有任何想跟全世界分享的願望？」

Bond臉上的表情足以讓Q認為Bond真的沒有；拿起掛在旁邊架子上的筆，Q在木牌上寫了幾個字，接著將它掛在那塊他為Bond心不在焉地翻譯的木牌後面。

「 _希望今年過年我的孩子們能來看我_ ，這一個是， _我希望他們不會拿走我的房子_ 。」

「你的呢？」

Q沒有停下翻看其他人所寫的願望的動作。

「很普通，」他隨口扯了個謊，「就財富、健康之類的。」木牌彼此互相敲擊發出咔嗒聲，過了一會，Q終於放過那些木牌，把手收回他的雨衣內。他知道Bond正注視著他，Bond可以嗅出一英里外的謊話，但Bond看不懂中國字，所以就這樣吧。

「我們可以走了嗎，007？」

~00Q00Q00Q~

下山的天氣比他們上來的時候還要冷，天壇大佛在遠方目送他們離開，在此之前，它也被水氣最終凝結成的濃霧給淹沒，周圍是一片灰濛濛。Q只知道他們有可能被卡在中間[某個不知名的地方](https://www.instagram.com/p/TirPdNGZPv/)，唯一的跡象顯示他們還是繼續被前方加速的纜繩拉著向前移動。

「嗯，今天還挺有成效的，不是嗎？」他打破沉默開口。Bond盯著自己那側車廂外的一片虛無。

「你的雙手都凍成紫色了。」Bond回答道，Q則是彎了彎自己的手指。他很遺憾自己沒有先見之明記得戴手套。

「一如既往地觀察敏銳，我懂了。」

Bond身上也沒有手套，他的雙手也沒有比Q的溫暖多少，Q的拇指指腹輕擦過Bond的指關節時，Q就明白何謂人們所說心意才是最重要的。

~00Q00Q00Q~

當Bond開口說話時，呼出一陣白霧：

「現在這樣不是很浪漫嗎？」

「閉嘴啦。」Q咕噥著說，為了汲取珍貴的溫暖，他整個人蜷縮在Bond懷裡，雙手跟Bond的一起藏在Bond的大衣口袋中。「這天氣真他媽的太冷了。」

這句話讓Bond低聲笑了出來，他們下降的同時，遠方傳來飛機起飛的聲響，每當濃霧稍微散開，在他們的左手邊跳出一兩次機場的輪廓。這句話也讓Q在寒冷中不停發抖，他頭髮末端因為潮濕而捲了起來，Bond的掌心緊貼著他的時候，纜車緩緩搖晃過淺水灣。

~00Q00Q00Q~

如果Q願意的話，他可以讓他們兩個人住進文華東方酒店或是四季飯店；畢竟MI6提供的預算可不是什麼會讓人瞧不起的。

「你要告訴我為什麼你恰好擁有位在黃金地段的房產呢？」Bond問道，Q則把頭向後仰貼近Bond的手心，對方小心翼翼地扶著他的頸項。

「假如我真的告訴你了，你會相信我嗎？」

Bond思忖了一會，接著開口：「大概不會。」完美地結束這場對話，讓兩個人的嘴巴得以做些更棒的事。

就像Q不會告訴Bond在沒必要的時候不要動手殺人(他製造的是槍，可不是什麼道德羅盤)，Bond也不會過度刺探Q想要保留的秘密。他們之間存在一種共識，那就是沒有什麼是完美無缺的。

~00Q00Q00Q~

或許過去Q的父母曾經移居到這裡，而他賣掉了他們原本的公寓。買這一間純粹只是他發現自己沒辦法忍受在半個地球遠的這一端，已經沒有可以稱為家的地方。又或許Q太過聰明，所以在年輕時就偷偷溜進倫敦證券交易所，某個人隨口告訴他香港的房地產價格只會一路飆漲。

或者，也許Q只是真的很喜歡他們現在所看到的景色，房子裡每扇窗戶都高於整座城市，面朝著遠方海面上的日出。

Q透過安全加密傳輸不斷點擊著他設置在餐桌上的三個螢幕，他明白無論哪種方式，這樣都比擔心那些行事過於急躁的清潔人員被電線絆倒來得好，Bond至少還知道該把自己的腳放在哪裡(但其中之一的選項 _絕對不是_ 茶几。)

~00Q00Q00Q~

「沒時間兜圈子了，Bond。」身上披著窗簾透進來清晨的光線，Bond將自己的嘴唇緊緊貼著Q膝蓋旁的肌膚，一路向上移至大腿內側，Q從容不迫地呼出一口氣。「我需要你儘可能乾淨俐落的解決這檔事，在你拿到隨身碟回來這裡前，我們不能讓股票市場倒閉。」

「我還以為你喜歡的是快速而下流的。」一臉壞笑。「我會記在腦海裡的，別擔心。」

Q思考著把Bond給踢下床，因為他應該在兩個鐘頭以內抵達終點車站，但接下來Bond用舌頭所做的事情，讓Q重新考慮起來。

~00Q00Q00Q~

儘管有40公里遠，Bond還是提早10分鐘抵達，Q在客廳裡來回踱步，一而再再而三地檢查影像傳輸和連線安全。他們只有一次機會，任務失敗意味著亞洲第二大股票交易市場可能會崩盤，並且導致MI6要花上好幾個月的時間來追蹤一位銷聲匿跡的黑社會首領。

「有發現常的蹤影嗎？」Q在時間漸漸逼近10點時開口問道。他看到Bond閒靠在其中一根柱子上查看自己的手機，同時用一隻眼睛觀察著走進來川流不息的觀光客。

「沒有。」傳來一句無聊的回答，Q坐回他的椅子，不停踱步無法加快事情的處理速度。「等等，我想我--」Q掃視著從終點車站傳回來的影像，果然，常正走進監視畫面中，消失一下又從另一個角度不同的攝影機中出現。

「就是他。」Q確認的同時，臉部辨識系統禮貌性發出證實的提示聲。「跟上他，但不要太靠近了。」

「我知道該怎麼做我的工作，但感謝你寶貴的意見。」

Bond一路跟著常抵達山頂，陽光依然微弱，不過比起前一天要乾燥許多，Q透過安裝在牆上的監視攝影機鏡頭跟隨兩人的路途，用明亮的雙眼注視著。

~00Q00Q00Q~

才剛過早上11點，當Q看到常在菩提樹前停下腳步時，得意地對著通訊器歡呼說：「你欠我5鎊。」Bond只是哼了一聲，讓自己隱身在掛滿一整排鑰匙圈的展示架後方。

11點07分，一家五口出現在現場，並開始大聲爭吵到底是誰可以寫木牌，常則繼續逗留在旁邊，直到那家人離開。

11點15分，這次是一位女性，太陽眼鏡牢牢地戴在臉上。

「馬上就要交易了。」儘管無須告訴Bond ，Q還是對著他的麥克風喃喃自語。除非有人真正留意到，不然在旁人眼中，這看起來就像是一場簡單的意外：當常撞上那個女人時，Q可以看見他連忙道歉的口型，同時手法敏捷地將隨身碟不露痕跡塞進自己的口袋中。

Bond閒逛到樹下時，那個女人已經低頭看著自己的手機螢幕快步離開。

「讓她走。」Q提醒著，幸好Bond照做了。「保持距離，Bond。」常依然站在那裡凝視那些木牌，等Bond表現出對上面所寫的內容感興趣時，便禮貌性地退了一步。「保持距離，你不希望他逃掉吧。」

「他不會。」Bond低語的同時常轉身離開。「別焦躁。」Q只能從令人難以忍受的距離觀看，並且感到些許苦惱，因為Bond正不疾不徐地拍下那棵樹和那些木牌。

「如果你扮觀光客扮得差不多了，我跟你說常已經出發前往終點車站了。」

「關於焦躁這件事我剛說了什麼？」

「也許我只是擔心亞洲經濟崩潰。」

Bond再拍了一張 _，_ 傳來 _快門_ 的聲音，但還是加快步伐跟上常，此時對方正在排隊等待下山的纜車。對任何人來說上午這個時間點要回去還太早了點，所以這次Bond什麼都不用做，就只要排在常後面，確保他們會搭上同一台車。又是兩個人同處在可以容納十個人的空間當中，此時外頭起了一場大霧，看不清朝下而去的纜繩。

「你想要個警告，對嗎？」Bond壓低音量說。Q發出驚訝的聲音，Bond正好跟著常走進車廂，讓自己坐在男人的斜對面。

「你不會是認真的吧。」

但Bond的確是，Q發現自己嘆了口氣，切斷所有纜車的安全監控畫面。至少Bond一開始說的沒錯：他不會讓任何血跡弄髒賣紀念品的攤子。

~00Q00Q00Q~

「我希望這是個乾淨俐落的暗殺行動？」

「纜車內是一塵不染。」

Q不想知道Bond怎麼處理掉屍體的(也許有一天，一個不幸的登山客會在群山之中發現)但現在，這不是他該關心的。簡單駭入航空公司的資料庫確保湯瑪士常確實搭上下午2點10分飛往洛杉磯的的班機，而不是像現在被扭斷脖子躺在山谷中某個不知名的地方。

「既然如此，回來吧。我們有大約四個小時的時間來確保不會發生任何崩盤情形。」

~00Q00Q00Q~

回到公寓後，Q在插入隨身碟前仔細檢查了一番。試著用很短的時間執行程式，反向追蹤到黑社會組織，並且試圖用自己所寫的病毒在程式將香港股票交易市場攪成一團該死的混亂前摧毀，稱得上是很棘手的過程，要是稍有閃失，會變得更難處理。然而眼下Bond在完成所負責的工作之後，一心一意只想穿著他的襯衫晃來晃去。Q則必須在當天交易收盤前完成這項工作，並且讓程式自動銷毀，所以Q對著Bond罵了幾句，像是離開這個房間或是把衣服穿好，接著淡然地移回自己的視線，固定在那三個螢幕上，將加密過的訊息迅速傳送至正確的路徑。

~00Q00Q00Q~

大海因為天氣的關係變得更為暗潮洶湧。

Q伸展僵硬的脖子時，感覺到頸椎關節發出喀的一聲，Bond則用他的雙手放鬆疲勞不已的肌肉，直到Q隨著痠痛緩解而全身軟綿綿的橫躺在整個床單上。

 _這雙手今天殺了一個人_ ，Q發現自己靠向Bond的觸摸時，腦袋裡想的是這件事。

「很舒服？」Bond問道，自鳴得意的模樣可說是他最吸引人的地方。

「還可以更好些，繼續這麼做，我會考慮讓Moneypenny知道她一直在散佈錯誤的訊息。」

Bond將拇指持續按壓在特別僵硬的地方，直到緊繃感舒緩開來；當雨滴開始敲打著窗戶玻璃時，Q覺得自己逐漸睡去。

~00Q00Q00Q~

Q睡醒時，Bond正用手指在他的手機螢幕上敲打著，外面下起暴風雨，只不過他幾乎無法透過玻璃聽見任何風雨聲，Q想像在這樣的速度下，風聲聽起來或許就像大海衝擊著海岸線的聲音。

「幾點了？」

「剛過七點。」Q咕噥著在床上翻了個身。Bond將手機放到一邊，接著把燈打開。「快起床，我想去吃晚餐。」

「在這種天氣？」

「這樣我們就可以包下任何一間餐廳。」

半個小時後，下了計程車並拔腿狂奔衝進室內，讓Q不得不同意Bond。在這討人厭的天氣之中，唯一跟他們兩人分享整間餐廳的是一小群坐在旁邊不斷滴著雨水，渾身濕淋淋的觀光客。

~00Q~

Q觀看整個城市的雨勢開始變小的同時Bond正琢磨著酒單，最終選定了口感醇厚的Shiraz葡萄酒，品嚐起來宛如濃苦的Espresso停留在Q舌尖上。

「所以這算是一場慶功宴？」

Bond聳聳肩，展露在手中酒杯上方的壞笑卻不曾消失。

「也許吧。我依稀記得某次你告訴我你喜歡中國菜更勝於其他料理。」

「是 _好吃的_ 中國菜。」儘管完全沒有必要，Q還是要強調這一點。他稍早點的澳洲干貝經過完美地快炒：上頭點綴一些松子，並且用攪拌均勻的蛋清勾了一層薄芡。「在你這年紀，對回憶往事的熱愛還真是令人相當吃驚。」

事實上經過這麼長一段時間，Bond仍舊盡責地帶他到處吃吃喝喝，Q覺得自己在未來某一天也許會對此心懷感激，但今晚只是感到有趣，或許甚至是喜愛，只要Bond能停止從擺放在他們之間的蒸籠裡偷走所有最好吃的 _港式點心_ 。

~00Q00Q00Q~

「你很了解這座城市。」

Q斜靠在欄杆上，羊毛衫溫暖的包裹著自己。雨勢已經減緩到讓他們敢站在露臺上，感覺[香港就在他們足下](https://www.instagram.com/p/TVpWpFGZNu/)。這裡是座不夜城。

「我當然知道。」Q如此回答道，因為沒必要對這種事說謊。有些事情之所以成為秘密，只是因為沒有人開口詢問。「你對這裡有印象嗎？」

Bond聳聳肩，走近Q所站的地方，注視著摩天大樓的燈光投射在海港上方低垂繚繞的浮雲底層，形成一片幽深的陰影。

「幾乎沒有。M曾經外派到這裡。」

「Silva也是。」Q沉吟道，遲疑了一下繼續說：「你能想像嗎？」

Bond說自己大概想像得出來，而Q相信他。也許有那麼一次，之前的M和之前的Silva曾經像這樣站在某處，眺望著遠方發展得更高的天際線。

這裡是香港。

有個男人死在群山之中，美酒浸潤了他們的雙唇、鮮血染紅了他們的雙手(不過比起這個，另一個倒是更容易清洗乾淨)；Q的下巴靠在交疊的雙臂上看著運轉中的摩天輪，感受到時光的荏苒讓Q在衣袖間露出笑容(時間可以摧毀掉每一棟建築物，再將它們重新建立起來，他希望自己也能這麼做)。金屬和玻璃製成的車廂散發出永不熄滅的明亮，以500米、550米的極限，緩緩上升觸及天際。整個城市看起來鮮豔奪目，彷彿當中的每個靈魂都是一束光線，或許這種錯覺只是因為Bond的手正搭在他的肩膀上，但是當Q再次睜開雙眼時，他可以感覺到自己內心深處有某種情感正翻騰著。

「我們應該在雨再度降下來之前進屋去。」Bond站在他身旁這麼說道。Q閉上眼睛讓風吹拂過他的髮梢、讓城市的氣息以及海水的味道充盈整個肺葉。

「的確。」他附和著並轉過身。

這裡是香港，不知道為什麼，Q對於只有殺手能讓他感到這般活躍蓬勃一點都不覺得奇怪。

 

~00Q00Q00Q~

 

 

 

 **From:**  James Bond< j.bond@sis.co.uk>

 **To:**  Eve Moneypenny <e.moneypenny@sis.co.uk>

 **Subject:** 翻譯一下

 

麻煩妳了，謝謝。

附件圖檔.jpg(2.1MB)

\---------------------------------------------------

 

 **From:** Eve Moneypenny <e.moneypenny@sis.co.uk> **  
****To:** James Bond  <j.bond@sis.co.uk> **  
****Subject:**  Re: 翻譯一下

我想知道這是用來幹嘛的？會計部門的林告訴我上面寫的是 _讓他平安歸來_ 。

 

不客氣。

 

(p.s.我很驚訝我竟然臉紅了，不過這是Q的筆跡嗎？)

\---------------------------------------------------

**From:**  James Bond <j.bond@sis.co.uk>  
**To:**  Eve Moneypenny <e.moneypenny@sis.co.uk>  
**Subject:**  Re: re: 翻譯一下

妳自己問他。

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

 **From:**  James Bond <j.bond@sis.co.uk>  
**To:**  Eve Moneypenny <e.moneypenny@sis.co.uk>  
**Subject:**  Re: re: 翻譯一下

我改變主意了，千萬別問。

\---------------------------------------------------

 **From:** Q <quartermaster@sis.co.uk> **  
****To:** James Bond <j.bond@sis.co.uk> **  
****Subject:** 給我好好解釋清楚

\-----Begin forwarded message-----

 **From:**  James Bond< j.bond@sis.co.uk>

 **To:**  Eve Moneypenny <e.moneypenny@sis.co.uk>

 **Subject:** 翻譯一下

麻煩妳了，謝謝。

附件圖檔.jpg(2.1MB)

 

全文完


End file.
